


New Year's Flirt

by KatJumpedOverTheMoon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sana, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Dahyun, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatJumpedOverTheMoon/pseuds/KatJumpedOverTheMoon
Summary: On the classy night of the JYP New Year’s Eve Gala 2018: Sana, ever the snake, gets ridiculously drunk and flirts with everyone within a ten foot radius. Hilarity ensues. Poor Dahyun feels jealous. It’s high spirits and heartbreak packed in one night. Can SaiDa make up and get back together in time before midnight?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2018!!! My first SaiDa fic~ It's a short one, I wanted to write something to welcome in the new year, sure to be a great start for TWICE after they worked hard to have an amazing past year! 
> 
> Please upvote/comment if you enjoyed this or have any suggestions for future fics. Perhaps you can help give me inspiration / motivation to keep writing ;D 
> 
> and always, thanks for reading~

“ _Jjang!!!_ ” The members of TWICE clinked champagne glasses and downed their drinks.

As Dahyun tasted the bitter bubbliness of it, she tried to appreciate the pulsating beat of the dance music and the night ambiance of the famous crowd around her. People talking, murmuring, and laughing as glasses of drinks clinked together. Everyone was dressed to the nines in formal black-tie attire and the classiest of evening gowns.

“Heck yeahh!” Sana, the clumsy-as-ever, Japanese flirting queen of TWICE, still looked too slyly cute to Dahyun’s eyes when she was possibly honest-to-god drunk.

“Ya! Sana, don’t you think you’ve had enough to drink?” Jeongyeon supported Sana as she was about to stumble again. The gruff yet caring Jeongyeon, stunningly pretty with her stylish blonde hair, was both annoyed and concerned that, of course, Sana wouldn’t be able to control herself this time and be unable to tolerate too much alcohol.

“Sana, let’s go find some food! I saw an appetizers table we passed earlier and it’d help you feel better!” Momo, also beside Sana, said with a slightly concerned look. The energetic, dancing queen of TWICE always found a way to look on the bright side of things, usually encouraged by delicious things to eat.

“I’m like TT, just liike TT!!” Sana sang, swinging Jeongyeon’s arm back and forth endearingly, like a _babo_ fool. “Tell me that you’ll be my babyyy!”

“I think you’re supposed to eat _before_ you drink so it slows down the effect, Momo,” Mina, whose elegance was only enhanced by her sophisticated evening gown, covered her smirk with her pale fingertips as her cute eye-smile narrowed from amusement at Sana’s antics.

“I’m fiiiine, unnie,” Sana whined cutely as she made the effort to stand up straight again, hanging on by the support of Jeongyeon and Momo’s arms. “ _Saranghaeee_!” She puckered up to kiss Jeongyeon, who held her back at safe arm’s length, then made an attempt at Momo who playfully pushed Sana off before grabbing to steady her again. Sana fluttered her long lashes and pretended to pout at their rejection.

“Aish, what am I gonna do with you,” Jeongyeon shook her head and couldn’t help but laugh a little as she and Momo exchanged knowing looks, and Mina kept smirking. Dahyun looked on from across them, observing the scene and simultaneously thinking how ridiculously cute Sana was and also wanting to help, but then..

“Maknae line! Let’s take a quick photo!” One of the event’s photographers ushered the three youngest members of TWICE to the photo wall. Dahyun put her empty glass on a nearby tray held by a uniformed waiter, as Chaeyoung dragged her reluctantly from the disorderly scene being caused by Sana, saying “Come on, unnie, they want pictures!”

" _Hana…dul…set_!" The photographer counted down. The cameras went click and the photoshoot lights flashed as Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu posed against the backdrop for a quick take at the JYP 2018 New Year's Gala. "Great! You ladies look _daebak_!"

Dahyun blinked at the bright lights in her eyes, giving her charmingly cute smile and posing fabulously like the natural she was. But inwardly, a certain Japanese girl had put a damper on her mood. Though this Korean beauty with her radiant white skin and disarmingly good looks was in the spotlight as always, Dahyun just couldn't feel at ease, at the crashing thoughts of Sana giggling and drunkenly flirting with every girl within reach.

No, those thoughts were just eating away at her inside, but if there was anything she had learned in the famous life, it was to control what inner turmoil lay within and keep her poise and cheerfulness for the camera, to adapt to the glamorous surroundings and forget what troubles sometimes stirred in her heart.

"Fantastic! So beautiful!" The words in their cheers felt so commonplace to hear now, yet the members put their best face forward for the event photos sure to be seen later by adoring fans. ONCE was the reason they could stick together, to work and survive through the hardest training and routines, yet still feel renewed hope and joy every single day. It was hard to forget that, even for one second.

The brief photoshoot ended with much enthusiasm, and the maknae line headed back towards the party, while continuing to captivate with their dazzling presence.

"Where is Mina unnie?" Chaeyoung asked. TWICE's baby cub looked all grown up and particularly stunning in a haute couture dress and her wavy locks of obsidian-black hair. For a girl still so young, she was perfectly at ease like a natural born star. “Let’s go look for the others.”

"Probably with the others by the podium where we were before," Tzuyu replied, never breaking her tall, modelesque posture. The exquisitely pretty Taiwanese maknae seemed slightly nervous but excited within the famous ambience as she nodded politely to passerby.

All their sunbaes in JYP were here, along with many other renowned stars in K-pop. JYP himself, commanding a cool yet fatherly presence among the company’s stars, was out mingling with the crowd.

At the moment, Dahyun was trapped within a glass cage of feelings. Her disappointment mingled with vague guilt. She was supposed to be enjoying this party, right? It wasn't just another glitzy event, but a time to welcome in the new year with the classiest celebration possible. But without Sana by her side right now, it was like a miniscule yet irreparable hole puncturing her heart.

"Dahyun unnie, come on, let's go find them," Tzuyu said, pulling Dahyun towards the front of the podium where a large crowd of important people were gathered. Chaeyoung went slightly ahead of them. She lost sight of Sana since before the photoshoot started.

“Oh, there they are!” Chaeyoung jumped up and down slightly to get their attention. Nayeon waved them over. The oldest member smiled, always with her enduring aegyo charm, even when dressed in elegant dark green with cat-eye evening makeup.

“You won’t believe what Sana’s doing now,” Nayeon struggled to hold her giggles while pointing. “She even tried to kiss Suzy just now. _Otoke_ , what do we do with this girl?”

Dahyun didn’t say anything as Tzuyu smirked, but thought back to the night of Sana’s birthday that happened only just a few days ago. The noise of the party felt momentarily drowned out and distant. Dahyun thought she was promised to be hers, to forever and back. After the gifts, the cake, the big celebration on stage, they went back to the dorm and fell fast asleep lying next to each other, their fingers intertwined like the two would never be separate. She could always fall asleep easily while listening to Sana’s steady heartbeat. Not to mention the endlessly playful, fun memories over the past few years together were never far from Dahyun's mind.

Just hours ago, everything seemed busy and normal when TWICE got ready for this New Year's Eve event together. Sana always knew what kind of looks suited Dahyun best and vice versa, with the tenderness she gave when helping Dahyun put on silver earrings, or when she helped zip up the back of Dahyun’s new dress for the occasion. The two were cheerful and inseparable, and always there for each other ever since the beginning of TWICE.

But now, ever since the party began, Sana seemed to be ignoring her. It was the worst kind of torture.

“Where is she now?” Dahyun asked, as her thoughts came back to the present. She let go of Tzuyu and pushed her way through the crowd to the direction Nayeon was gesturing. Some people stared as she walked past alone, but she didn’t care.

“Heey, how you doin’...Ooops!” Sana's familiar voice was close by.

The splash and the shock. The echoing crash of the glass to the marble floor.

Dahyun had come just in time to see Sana spill her drink on a very taken aback Lee Sunmi. People were now staring, some looked amused by the spectacle. Sunmi blinked in disbelief and backed away from Sana, who only giggled shyly and could hardly look at her in the eyes.

“Sana unnie, let’s go,” Dahyun charged forward from the circle of onlookers. A staff member rushed to help Sunmi clean up the slight stain. Dahyun gave Sunmi a sheepish apologetic look, bowed embarrassedly, and went to Sana, determined to take care of her. 

Who cares what people were going to think the next day? Yes, she felt jealous and hurt tonight, but she wasn’t going to leave Sana behind. Dahyun grabbed her hand and hoisted her arm over her shoulders, as Sana gave her a dazed puppy dog look.

“Dahyun, I thiink I spilled on someoneee?” Sana sounded grateful but still slightly out of it as they walked away together.

“Yes, you did, but let’s find a place to sit down,” Dahyun looked forward and scanned the surroundings, eagle-like. She soon zoned in on a quiet, unoccupied bench overlooking the hills and the city. They sat down. The colorful neon lights of Seoul shined brightly in front of them. The night was theirs. The full moon beamed down on them, ivory-white and luminous. Dahyun checked her phone. It was ten minutes to midnight.

“Th-thanks, Dahyunnie,” Sana spoke softly, breaking the awkward silence. She was looking at the ground but her voice was tender, broken almost. She leaned on her shoulder and reached for her hand.

“I’m just glad you’re sobering up,” Dahyun mumbled hesitantly, still a little hurt by Sana’s flirtatious betrayals, which happened on a regular basis but not usually out in public like this.

“Do you think Sunmi unnie is mad at me now? Aigoo, I’m embarrassed...”

“You don’t need to worry about it now.”

“I-I like being here with you,” Sana gazed at her savior lovingly. She hugged her tightly and swayed a little. “My soft dubuu.”

Dahyun didn’t reply at first.

“You’re so pretty, Dahyunnieee. Are you mad at me?”

The rest of the world seemed so far away when Dahyun looked back at Sana. Even with her makeup smeared on her angelic complexion, she was heartachingly beautiful. Time could stand still and Dahyun would be forever happy in this instant.

“No, I’m not mad. I’m glad you’re okay,” She took a deep breath. “Don’t worry, I still like you a lot.”

“Awww, are we still...girlfriends then?” Sana winked and wiggled her eyebrows flirtatiously. Dahyun rolled her eyes at her attention-seeking manner, but she couldn’t help herself from smiling, looking down at the ground, and wondering how did she get together with this adorable dork.

“Of course. We’ll be together forever.”

Sana buried her face in the crook of Dahyun’s neck and whispered, “You’re so prettyyy. You’re like...you’re like the radiant moon in the sky.”

“Oh! It’s nearly midnight!” Dahyun’s face was burning a little, so she spoke to combat her blushing. Sana sat up and looked at the phone Dahyun was holding. The time read 11:59, just one minute until 2018. There was also an influx of new messages from their fellow members. One from Jihyo read, “Where r u guys? Fireworks starting soon!”

“Let’s stay here a little longer,” Sana murmured. Their hands found each other, like two chain links interlocked as one.

The fireworks began to light up, small and fragile like the first kisses initiated by Sana. Little pecks. Sana curled her mouth into a sly grin at Dahyun’s touch which belonged only to her; their contact was sweet and sudden, like candy pop rocks bursting. Then the bright, sparkling explosions of color and light painted the midnight sky.

They were pure and young. The moment felt fresh and real, like sakura blooming in early spring. SaiDa shared this tender first moment of the new year, which marked new beginnings and old ties conjoining, like coming full circle back to the start.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sana wakes up the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make an epilogue since some readers wondered what would be Sana's reaction. Please enjoy and comment, I'm always open to suggestions, thanks for reading~~

 

The morning sun streamed in through the windowpanes upon Sana’s face, her features aglow in the dawn of a new day.

“Mhmhmhmhhhhh…” Sana groaned and blearily opened her eyes. “Where am I?”

“You’re in our dorm, dummy.”

“My head kind of hurts, Dahyununnie.”

“Cause you drank too much last night,” Dahyun, ever her favorite dubu, sat by her bedside with a ‘how do I put up with you’ expression on her fair face. Subtle lines of worry creased the pretty Korean girl’s brow. “Do you remember anything?”

Sana pondered her question. Then, the memories of last night’s events came flooding back to her. Her pupils first shrank in horror at the bad memory, then she relaxed with a goofy, contented smile at what happened afterwards. “Heh…”

Dahyun watched her closely, with the concern of a lover, relieved that she seemed okay. Sana glanced back and held her stare, the drowsiness now fading away, and the thought crossed her mind that Dahyun still looked insanely cute while worried.

“Oh, I still remember what happened,” Sana winked and rolled over in bed on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbow and resting her head on her hand. Dahyun could never tire of admiring that tousled, caramel colored hair, messy from sleep but somehow beautiful, and her anime-like eyes that sparkled in the sunlight.

“Promise me you won’t do something stupid like that again. ”

“Only if you promise to love me forever”

“You’re so corny,” Dahyun tried not to smile at her mushiness.

“And you’re one hell of a beautiful angel,” Sana attempted to kiss her on the cheek.

“Why do I even put up with you,” Dahyun, pulling away at the last second, was embarrassed yet enormously pleased remembering the events of last night.

“Because...” Sana pretended to think cutely by placing a finger on her chin and tilting her head. “You love me?”

Taking in each other's gaze, the pair’s deep look could last for a thousand years, a snapshot frozen in eternity, and perhaps neither would ever notice the time pass.

Sana playfully traced her finger on Dahyun’s thigh, like she was carving her name onto her. Dahyun gulped nervously and took a deep breath.

“Hey, she’s awake!” A voice from the hallway made Sana withdraw hastily.

Momo came into the room, yawning. She was followed closely by Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung, Mina, Nayeon, Jihyo, and Tzuyu, who came streaming into the room in their PJs and bunny slippers, hanging off each others’ shoulders in a sleepy train of aegyo.

“Sana unnie, are you okay?” Mina asked concernedly.

“We were so worried!” Jihyo exclaimed.

“Don’t do that again, you _pabo_ ,” Jeongyeon shook her head, previously having been worried out of her wits.

“JYP _abeoji_ was asking us about you too,” Tzuyu said, rubbing her anxious eyes tiredly. “Unnie, we... heard some gossiping last night.”

“Ahhhhhhhh,” Sana cried out in embarrassment at the trouble she caused and covered her face. Several caring members closest to Sana hugged and comforted her. Dahyun continued to cling to Sana like she was a castaway’s life preserver.  

“But it’s okay now,” consoled Jihyo, who concluded, “We chipped in and sent Sunmi a bouquet of apology flowers this morning, and she sent us a message saying don’t worry about it.”

“She probably laughed it off, actually. Judging by all the smiley emojis she gave us,” Mina gave a slight smile.

“But now you owe us big time,” Momo joking tried to look tough, like a mafia boss demanding payment.

“Yeah,” Jeongyeon added, laughing as she massaged Momo’s shoulders playfully.

“Oh, thanks!” Sana relaxed and lit up with a sweet smile of relief. “I can pay you back…” She fluttered her eyelashes as a suspiciously coy look flashed across her face, right before she pounced in for her sudden attack, “...with lots of kisses!”

The members all shrieked and laughed to get away from Sana’s kissing attack, as she chased everyone around with puckered lips. Dahyun could only narrow her eyes in half-jealousy and pout.

 

* * *

 

Afterwards, TWICE sat down at the breakfast table to eat the food that Jeongyeon, the expert chef who often cooked meals for her fellow members, made for them this morning.

Momo began eating intently.

“Stop fighting!” Jihyo reprimanded Nayeon and Tzuyu, who had both reached for the jar of strawberry jam at the same time and were bickering over it comically.  

“These eggs are so yummy, thank youu~” Mina joined her hands together in gratitude to Jeongyeon, who beamed back.

“I’d rather be eating tofu for breakfast,” Sana said with a straight face while looking directly at Dahyun, who froze in mid-chew.

Nayeon cleared her throat loudly next to them. Jihyo shot her a warning look that read ‘our kids are clearly in love, let them be’.

There was an awkward silence afterwards, as most still ate intently, since everyone was hungry and slightly hungover from the party last night. Then Chaeyoung and Momo started talking about a funny instance when they were talking with so-and-so and one of their sunbaes from another group fell in the pool last night. Nayeon excitedly fangirled over a short interaction she had with IU, along the lines of “OMG she noticed me!” while the others listened amusedly.

Sana slipped her arm around Dahyun’s waist, partially covered by the table, when the others weren’t looking. She took it away, like a guilty puppy caught doing something naughty, when Jeongyeon gave them a grossed-out look.

 

* * *

 

The breakfast concluded and the two youngest members Tzuyu and Chaeyoung were on dish duty. When the other members retired to their rooms to get ready for the day, Sana and Dahyun were alone in the living room.

The two cuddled on the couch next to each other, with Dahyun resting her head on Sana’s shoulder and their arms intertwined like two garden vines grown together.  

After a hesitant silence, neither knowing what to say to the other, Sana grabbed Dahyun’s hand.

“Thanks again for saving me last night,” she spoke with a watery gaze that could melt chocolate. “And for putting up with me all this time.”

“Oh stop.”

“No, really, I’m too flirty sometimes...I’m sorry Dahyunnie, I get a bit too much when I’ve too much to drink, and I didn’t know I could hurt you too.”

Dahyun didn’t immediately respond, instead processing this and letting her feelings settle down before finally speaking.

“Don’t mention it, jerk.” She punched her playfully in the arm and looked down, fidgeting a bit with her feet. For once, TWICE’s dubu couldn’t think of anything funny or strange to do to alleviate the shy unease of the moment.

Sana could only think about how dreamy Dahyun looked, baffled at how she could be simultaneously a weird dork and ridiculously attractive at the same time. Time after time, she was drawn to her like a magnet without fail.

“You’re so good to me, I honestly wonder what I did to deserve you. And you’re beautiful, all the time,” Sana said sincerely, being the overly possessive girlfriend she was by slinging her arm around Dahyun’s shoulder, causing Dahyun’s blush to be apparent on her milky-pale skin.

Sana finally drew her in for a long kiss, drinking her in like she was all she needed in the world. Dahyun was her elixir, the love of her life that could still send tingles down her spine like electric sparks and fluttering butterflies.

Suddenly, Nayeon walked into the common area looking for her phone. At the sight of the two, she made an annoyed face.

“Aish, get a room!”

 


End file.
